"Mary"
This page is about the Infernum Universe's "Mary". You may be looking for ??? "Mary" 'is the seventeenth member of the Nameless Team which was created through a joint effort of Mata Nui and Infernum. History ''There is no way to tell a false version of "Mary"'s history. As such, below will be her entire true history, and nothing else. ''Massive spoiler ahead. Highlight the text to read, if you wish.' WARNING: Reading this spoiler will ruin much of the Madness Series for you.'' The true history of "Mary" is as follows. From reading the Madness Series, one may guess that "Mary" is no ordinary being, nor even a Toa. She is, in fact, a hybrid. A hybrid between a human child, and extremely advanced robotics, known as a Fiend. Infernum is the creator and designer for all Fiends. "Mary" began her life in a Universe containing a planet called Earth. This Universe was radically different from the Prime Reality, as the laws of physics in the Earth universe were much more rigid, not allowing for elemental manipulation of any sort. As a young child, "Mary" had to endure harassment and bullying, on the account of her unnaturally pale skin and pale yellow eyes, caused by Wilson's disease. Most of her peers would call her "monster", or "vampire", and then subsequently left her isolated. It was made worse when both her mother and father died due to a fire that burnt down the entire house. Children began taunting her, saying had no mom or dad. Parents soon saw her as a delinquent, and instructed their children to stay away from her. "Mary" had only one person to blame for this: herself. She was the one who set fire to the house when her fiery powers erupted and went out of control. Unknown to her, she had been selected as a candidate for Infernum's Fiend project. The first stage had already been completed; She had been implanted with some basic elemental powers. This incident would haunt her for the many years to come. She eventually found shelter at an abandoned log cabin near the edge of her home town. Forests surrounded the city, and many were known to build summer shelters there. For "Mary", this would be her home year-round. Another stroke of luck befell her. A puppy, a stray mutt, wandered up to her as she entered the cabin. From that day onward, the two were inseparable. The dog was "Mary"'s only friend. She'd even bring it to school, on the days she even decided to go. Those days were infrequent at best. Equipment *'Claws: '"Mary" wields two claws. These weapons, however, do not serve to channel her non-elemental control over fire, shadow, and blood. They are simply weapons to be used in close combat. One of "Mary"'s claws replaces her hand. The other fits over her entire forearm, still leaving her hand free. Both are made of a heat-resistant variant of protosteel. *''The Contrary Chronicle: See this page for more info. Known Moveset *'Shadowflame: "Mary" channels a tiny sliver of both fire and shadow. The result is a tiny black spark which she usually launches from her finger. Do not be decieved by the small size of this attack. Even the smallest speck of Shadowflame was enough to send Xaedan into a coma for days. *'Heartburn: '''This move is exactly what is sounds like. "Mary", using her power over life force, will go directly for a target's heartlight, slowly snuffing it out. This requires concentration on her part, as well as a considerable amount of time. However, no traces are left upon the target and the target feels nothing except a slight dimming of vision as the attack is carried out. *'Immolation: '"Mary" surrounds her target in a churning pillar of shadowy flames. Few can withsthand this attack. Protosteel melts just minutes after being in contact with these hellish flames. *'Shadowform: 'In order to leave Xaedan's conciousness and become tangible, "Mary" must always use this move. By triggering the manifestation of a group of shadows, "Mary" is able to pour forth her control over fire in to the darkness and therefore create her true, real-life form. *'Life Tap: '"Mary" uses some of her own life force to unleash a devastating attack. By tapping into her own life force, she is able to manipulate her flames in ways never seen before, such as creating infernal beings made of her shadowy fire, or causing shadowy lava to burst forth. This could be seen as the rough equivalant of a Toa's Nova Blast. Stats ''Maximum value is 20. Personality -tbw- True Personality Massive spoiler ahead. Highlight the text to read, if you wish. ''WARNING: Reading this spoiler will ruin much of the Madness Series for you.''' "Mary" also has another, more sinister side to her. Due to his psychological bond with her partner, Xaedan, her mood can sway very drastically. Whoever is "dominant" at the moment will control how both Xaedan and "Mary" are behaving. It is hard to place a measurement on "dominance", but, most of the time, Xaedan's passive nature seems to be stronger. However, if "Mary"'s... bad mood... takes over... Below is "Mary"'s true personality. "Mary" is extremely, extremely, extremely mentally unstable. Due to a multitude of events that happened within her life, they eventually began to eat at her, slowly reducing her to not a shaking wreck, but rather someone who would kill at the very slightest provocation. Medically speaking, and using human terms, "Mary" suffers from dementia, a certain degree of paranoia, and slight short term memory loss. She can also be classified as clinically depressed, though she is adept at concealing this. Lastly, "Mary" has an above-average IQ, though not even close to the point of a genius. The death of her parents, which she indirectly caused which is revealed in Madness: Overture was perhaps the first in a long line of tragic events. Then, everything just snowballed from there. Before the death of her mother an father, she was described as a very quiet, little girl. She had few friends, though nothing seemed off about her at all. Much of "Mary"'s life involves killing. As such, she has absolutely no qualms about taking a life. However, this is not to imply "Mary" just goes around all crazy, stabbing people left and right. She is extremely cunning, and very devious. One could also describe her as somewhat manipulative, as she does sometimes try to bend a situation to her own benefit. The only thing that is tethering "Mary" to relative sanity is Xaedan. Without him, she would have lost it long, long ago. In short, "Mary" is a killing machine, driven by pure rage and sorrow, with a fractured personality (most likely along with split personalities), who is is held in check only by a Toa who is trying to get away from her. What a harsh life. No wonder she'd kill you without even the slightest hesitation. Relationships * Appearances *Madness: Overture *Madness: Genesis (First appearance) *Madness: Continuum *Madness: Fluctuation *Madness: Pandemonium *Madness: Deuce *Madness: Culmination *Madness: Paradox Gallery Trivia *"Mary" is a cross between the sterotypical "childhood friend" and a "''yandere", in terms of your usual harem characters.